1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to materials and/or structures that provide radiation shielding. More specifically, the invention is a layered structure that provides cosmic and solar radiation shielding while also serving structural purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most significant technical challenges in long-duration deep-space missions is that of protecting the crew from harmful and potentially lethal exposure to ionizing radiation. Energetic, high-charge galactic cosmic-ray (GCR) ions and solar energetic particles (SEP) constitute the two main sources of this intense radiation environment. Protection against GCR and SEP radiation fields on a manned Mars mission, for example, is vital both during transit and while on the surface of the planet because of the duration of the mission and the lack of sufficient protection from the thin Martian atmosphere. The development of multi-functional materials that can serve as integral structural members of the space vehicle while providing the necessary radiation shielding for the crew is both mission enabling as well as cost effective. Additionally, combining shielding and structure can reduce total vehicle mass thereby simplifying propulsion system design.